What could possibly go wrong? (ElsAnna)
by EvioniX
Summary: If Elsa and Anna want to be together then they are gonna find the perfect solution {ElsAnna} Fluff. Don't like ElsAnna don't Read
1. Chapter 1:Castle

What could possibly go wrong?  
Chapter 1:Castle

If someone was the master of books, it would definitely **NOT** be Anna.  
Elsa was sitting down on the carpet reading a novel (a huge one) by the fireplace cherishing the silent moment, only to be broken by the sounds of falling books, there she was Anna had a hand to her cheek and the other trying to get the book that just fell. Elsa's eyes widen,Anna Made a Castle out of books  
_  
"wow" _Elsa thought

Anna groaned and faceplanted on the floor "Ugh...Elsa can't we go outside?"

"No" Was Elsa's reply

"Wha!? Why!" Anna said getting up,her red hair blocking her sight

Elsa stood up from her place and pointed at the stack of papers on her desk

"COME ON!, can't we just like Sneak out or something?" Anna said pouting her lips

Elsa sighed and continued reading her book "I do got a kingdom to run"

"Oh.." Anna stood up and tried to imitate Elsa "Like..this?"

Elsa's Brow shot up

"I, Queen Elsa" She said with a sarcastic tone "Order you!" Pointing to Elsa on the floor.

Elsa simply grinned

"To not give Anna chocolates after breakfast" Anna Frowned and used her fingers to make a spinning motion "See,See what I mean?"

"Oh...Yes,Yes I do" Elsa replied not taking her eyes off her book

"Really?" Anna shot up

"Ye-No" Elsa said trying to hide a smirk on the look on her sister's face It was a mixture of Excitement, disappointing and embarrassment

"Oh come on Elsa! it has been a week with me outside doing nothing and you in here pointing your nose inside this stupid erotic novels!" Elsa must've gasped because when Anna stared at her sister's face her mouth hung agape and she closed the book

"I-i... I can't believe you call romance novels,erotic how did you even know that word?" Elsa asked standing up

"I already knew that word" Anna said crossing her arms "In-fact i don't wanna talk about this anymore"

Elsa just smirked "Good, now hurry up and get dressed Dinner's almost ready"

"Yes,_ Milady_" Anna said while bowing in a more prince-ly manner,with that she left the room

Elsa sighed heavily _"Oh...Anna if only you knew how much I love You...Well I love you too much" _She stood up closed the book and went down to eat dinner Anna must've hogged most of the chocolates by now.

* * *

Well as always Elsa was right Anna did hog the chocolates,_You pig_ Elsa would always think of her sister,For some reason Elsa always thought that Anna was the most cheerful and beautiful Person in the whole wide world Heck every time when the world looks down you could already imagine Anna shaking the world upside down.  
What Elsa admires her sister mostly was that she will never leave a family member behind Whether in the worst situations.

"..And that's why i don't want you to over work yourself Awesome sister of mine"

"Uhh...Y-yes,Of course Anna I will never do such a thing why would you think i would do tha-" Elsa got cut off When the food arrived,Anna's Eyes widen When she filled her  
Plate with chocolates (only chocolates)

"Anna,Not too much chocolates or you'll get a stomach ache" Elsa said with a stoic face

Anna Blushed in embarrassment and giggled "oops... Heheh, Sorry"

Elsa Simply twisted her head left to right "Wait, You got something on your face"  
She got a tissue and stood up to get to her sister

"W-Wait Elsa i don't need to be babied In-Fact i'm Practically sixteen,No need to do it" Said Anna with Fear in her eyes

It's no use Elsa doesn't seem to stop walking to her. _Must think of something... Aha!  
_Anna got her plate and held it above her face to defend herself

"Anna stop acting like a child" Elsa rolled her eyes and with the help of her powers she froze solid the plate "Ah Cold Cold Cold" Said Anna dropping the frozen plate to the floor

"B-but" Anna stammered "No,no But's Anna I just wanna get the stain off your face" Elsa said furiously holding the tissue in her right threw her hands up in the air as a sign of defeat "Fine!"

Elsa smirked in victory She leaned in and with one swipe she cleaned the stain off her adorable sisters face ,She paused half-way there and stared at her sister for a moment Anna was Blushing like crazy  
Elsa smiled a loving smile she leaned down and whispered "Oh my Don't be shy Anna, We are sisters I know for how long we haven't talked to each other and we both seem like strangers but still Anna.." Elsa paused and took a deep breath "I just don't want you to be shy around me Ok?"

Elsa put her palm on Anna's shoulder, Anna flinched at the contact, She looked up at her sister,Elsa was just smiling and quick as a flash she hugged her sister.

"Thanks Elsa" Anna murmured to her sisters ear

Elsa was smiling like a goof now,her body was burning, she could feel the heat from Anna's body.  
Elsa's heart was beating fast but she managed to return the hug.

From the kitchen,Servant's were watching the scene unfold.  
One of them was Gerda, She was smiling like there was a newborn.  
But... she already knew that the two sisters love each other as more than sisters  
She saw some servants gossiping  
"...Maybe the queen said something evil..." said a male servant  
Gerda immediately stood up and shooed the other servants away  
When Gerda was done

Elsa and Anna were now Eating together but Anna was always trying to catch a glimpse on her sister  
Elsa can be noticed that she's in-love because snow was falling and trying to devour **Her **food instead  
Gerda simply nodded and left the room resuming her chores  
_  
__Now what would Princess Anna wear tomorrow? _Gerda thought

* * *

**First Frozen Fanfiction**

**I love this Pair ok? ^_^**

**Bye ElsAnna Lovers i can update on Sunday or Saturday So happy readin' :D**

**~EvioniX**


	2. Chapter 2:Erotic novel she say's

**Wow I'm so Glad that this story came out well I just wanna cry and hug each and everyone of you  
*****Hugs all of you.. Well anyway,Thnx for the support! I'm always an ElsAnna and Yes,I hate Jelsa.. All Jelsa lovers don't hate me cuz my life is mine anyway ave Fun :D HATERS GONNA HATE**

* * *

It was a cold day in Arendelle, Usually Anna would go to the kitchen and steal all the chocolates she wants but now she was outside the queen's room trying her best to try to open the door and scare her sister, Kai was walking along the hallway But stopped when she saw the princess banging her head on the wall.

"Princess Anna, is there something wrong?" Kai asked curiously

"Oh…Hey Kai would you mind giving me something to open the door" said Anna not removing her sight off the door

"Princess Anna" Kai started, Anna didn't move a muscle. The butler rolled his eyes and decides to leave the Princess to her own shenanigans  
Kai stopped for a while "Oh Princess Anna?" Anna was still not ripping her eyes off the door  
"Why can't you just open the door and get in?" Kai continued  
Anna stopped her actions and jumped to hug the Butler "Good idea Kai!, I couldn't have done this without ya!" Within seconds she's Gone  
Kai rolled his eyes and continues on what he's doing best: Sitting down and watching the grass outside grow, Kai smiled to himself and casually walked outside to the gardens.

* * *

Elsa was sitting down on her usual seat and working on some paperwork she pointed to Anna yesterday She was signing some kind of Rapunzel's Wedding arrangement, She got bored eventually and leaned back in her chair She stared at the ceiling and started singing her Let it go song.

She didn't notice the Anna secretly sneaking in like a Ninja like what her father said, _"Anna, Everyone can be a Ninja even you"_

Anna rolled on the floor but eventually failed due to her dress, Anna sighed and started crawling she was keeping an eye on her sister watching her every movement from the Blinking of eyes to yawning.

Anna crept silently and carefully to her sister's Chair, Anna was smiling like she hid a body or something.

Elsa stopped singing, Anna stopped, ducked and held her breath , Elsa put a finger to her chin and mumbled "What was the next part again?" Anna kept holding her breath, When she was about to pass out Elsa said "Ah, I got it" and continued singing.

_"So close to losing your position agent Anna." _Anna thought to herself, she glanced upwards and saw that her target was still singing._ "Wait a sec...Singing?" _Anna's Eyes widen, she haven't heard her sister sing for like...Forever? But she gotta admit Elsa was like a professional in most things But in singing? She is a Goddess!

Anna noticed she was blushing and staring at her sister at the same time, and decided to scare her sister now.

Anna slowly crept behind her sister's seat and out of no where a loud smack Hit Anna, Elsa accidentally hit Anna with her stack of papers "OUCH!" Anna muttered holding her nose and checking for any damages Anna sighed in relief that nothing was broken, Luckily it was just a stack of papers if it was one of Elsa's Hard bound books she should have died of embarrassment by now, Anna heard a gasp from what she thinks is from her sister.

"ANNA!" Elsa rushed to her sister's side "Are you ok?"  
"Oh...I'm simply gorgeous am I?" Anna said with a sarcastic tone "Especially when I have a bloody nose and a paper cut on my Lips,But i'm still gorgeous" Elsa can't hold back a laugh when Anna said all those things, Anna simply groaned from the pain and asked Elsa "Why did you even hit me?"  
Elsa immediately stopped laughing "Well...Actually I-i thought..." Anna couldn't help but smile at Elsa for loss of words.

Anna placed a hand on Elsa's shoulder, Elsa just bit her lip and stared at teal eyes making blue and teal managed to make an apologetic smile.

"It's Ok" Anna started and stood up holding her bloody nose "It's not like you hit me with that erotic novel you read all the time" Elsa turned red in an instant and said "Jesus, How many times do I need to tell you it's not Erotic it's Romantic"

"Yeah yeah, Now come on its snowing out and I wanna build a snowman!"Anna said about to sprint outside.

"Whoa there feisty pants" Elsa said grabbing Anna's Collar "First of all You got a bloody nose"  
Anna raised an eyebrow "And second..." Elsa was biting her lower lip and was blushing.

"What?" Anna said ignoring her bleeding nose.

"D-do you want to build a snow man?" Elsa said staring at teal eyes

Anna Blushed _That was my line..._ "I do" Said Anna smiling like she fell in-love all over again

Elsa smiled back in a more loving smile, Oh Anna could just melt right here in this floor just because of her sister's smile.

"But we gotta fix your no-" Elsa felt a gust of wind in front of her, she saw nothing right where Anna was standing before, Anna must've gone to the Palace Nurse and asked her if she could fix her nose.

Elsa sighed _Well i better fix myself before Anna comes back _

Today is gonna be a Long day.


	3. Chapter 3:Snow men Army

**A/N heya guys sorry for the long update! i got in to AU (New here OK) Soo yeah lost my imagination.  
Also we got test today,Yes a test. Annoying yet i passed with a score of 89/100 fug yeah! why am i even blabbering about my life you guys are probably here to read a fanfic. But anyway sorry for the long wait and here it is.  
Thanks for the lovely review you made me continue this fanfic! also I do not own FROZEN if I did Elsa and Anna would have kissed not hugged in the lest part****.**

* * *

"Anna!" Elsa shouted while rummaging her drawer in the Queen's bed chambers "Where did you put my dress?" Elsa heard footsteps behind her door and a very messy Anna came in with a bandage on her nose. "What?" Anna said sarcastically with one hand on her hip and the other on her chest acting like she didn't know a thing. Elsa rolled her eyes and continued rummaging her drawer "You know, the dress with the cute little snowflakes with them?" Elsa heard a small giggle escape from the young one "Elsa, all your dresses have snowflakes on them, be more specific" Anna said while going to her sister's bathroom.

"Oh yeah, Why are you going to wear a dress if we're going out?" Anna asked in the bathroom trying to wash her face with hot water but failed because it was cold " COOOLLLDDD"

_hmm__ she makes sense _Elsa thought and a huge smile spread on her face, Elsa stood up and knocked on the bathroom's door. Anna who was on the other side of the door flinched of the loud yet soft knock "Y-yes Elsa?" Anna managed to say loud enough for her sister to hear.

"Anna come on, we got a snowman army to make." Elsa heard a high pitched scream and the sound of a door being desperately opened she couldn't help but smile at her little sister's antics. The door flew open and there stood Anna still a mess grinning and jumping up and down."Yay!Come one Elsie we gotta make it for Olaf's sake!" Elsa merely chuckled and motioned Anna to come with her, Even though she was a mess like a storm hit her but failed to let Anna she looked more than beautiful Elsa would've thought . Anna squealed and began walking outside the door holding hand in hand with her sister.

* * *

"Umm...Elsa?" Anna asked a bit of the excitement bubbling out of her voice "Where are we gonna build a snowman army?" Elsa lead them both to the ballroom and locked the door, She also on the way told the servants to not go in the Ballroom for her and Anna would be building a snowman army without any with a wave of her hand a pile of snow fell all over the screamed and began running around making the gigantic base of a snowman, Elsa giggled and with a snap of her finger a pile of snowmen formed in front of her, Anna's eyes widen and jaw dropped her head dropped into the pile of snow she made and mumbled something "_Wyoump souf unfwear_" Elsa giggled and leaned in to her sister and messing even more her strawberry hair "What did you say?"

"I said you're so unfair" Anna said bringing her head away from the cold white snow, Anna stared at the snow for a minute and smile gratefully _Elsa... the snow reminds me of Elsa...Usually she would just avoid me and go to her meetings from other kingdoms.._

wait..

"Meetings!" Anna shouted jumping from the snow, She heard a giggle escape from her sister's gorgeous mouth. Anna turned red and sunk back down sitting in a cross legged position. Elsa looked at her sister eyeing her carefully,Anna had messy hair even messier than before,sticking out in every direction, her pout was cute enough to make a bunny jealous and her eyes always tries to look as innocent as possible, Elsa haven't noticed but Anna started getting hotter and hotter under the gaze of the queen or gorgeous sister she always had, The snow around her started to melt and one of the snowmen Elsa made collapsed under the heat, Elsa's gaze shot at the collapsed snowman."Wow is it just me or this room is just hot?" Anna said sarcastically "You know i think it's just me because i'm always hot" Elsa cocked her head to her left "No no!I'm not hot you are hot, well not necessarily hot but you're gorgeous too you know, Especially everytime you let your hair down..Wait I haven't even seen your hair down.I don't know why but i think you will look great with your hair down, It's not like you don't look great with your hair down it's just that i haven't seen it before because maybe after all this time you always let your hair down without even me noticing I like chocolates do you? Wait-What?" Anna began flushing red "Wow i Ramble too much" Elsa's face flushed

_"Oh god...great going Anna, now you made her think you're a freak"_Anna mentally and physically face palmed herself.

"No it's okay Anna I really think you're Rambling is one of the cutest things about you" Elsa said taking hold of Anna's other hand  
_  
Cute...She called me cute _Anna thought "really?"

"Yes, In fact i always wondered how you don't gain weight when you eat too much chocolate" Elsa joked putting a finger on her chin

Anna pushed Elsa hard...OK a bit too hard because Elsa fell on the floor butt red head gasped "Elsa!" Anna went over to her sister's side "Are you ok?" Elsa made a pout .  
_  
Oh my fucking God now that is freaking adorable!_ Anna thought. Anna opened her mouth to say something but something cold hit her face, She wiped it off, and glared at the source. Elsa was grinning with a snowball in her hand...and probably more at her back."Oh you did not just do that!" Anna stood up grinning and gathered a pile of snow and threw it at her sister and ran to hide at her newly made Fort that magically came out of no where. Elsa was waving her hand and a calm light came out of her palm commanding her snowman army to throw their ammo at the threat:Anna.

Anna's snowball missed and her eyes widen, _Oh no... _Elsa smirked "Fire!" ,she commanded and a hail of arrows..I mean snowballs, collided with Anna's fort.

Anna ducked and made a small snowman, "What are we gonna do commander?" the snowman simply did nothing "OK we shall target their Queen and knock her first" the red head nodded and muttered something under her breath "I'm so sorry commander" She first threw the snow man commander in the air.

Elsa was grinning and patiently waited for Anna to surrender until suddenly something flew above her head, "what the..." Elsa said watching the mysterious thing flying above her head until suddenly- "THIS IS ARENDELLE!" Anna screamed Running towards her sister

_*Thump _Two bodies collided with each other, "Seriously Anna! This is Arendelle?" Elsa said towards her sister Anna giggled "Yeah that is the only thing that i could think of since there are no more suitable battle cries for a snow ball fight." Elsa got silent for a while trying to maintain a serious face, Then out of no where Anna made a face which made both of them burst in to laughter.

_Wow i totally miss this_ Anna if Elsa was reading her mind "Me too..." Anna smiled, but it didn't last for long when Anna noticed the position the were was on top of her. _Fuck..._

Anna opened her mouth to say something again but as if on queue Olaf came in."Hey Elsa hey Anna!" Elsa smiled and waved at Olaf While Anna mentally thought that Olaf usually does save these awkward stuff._ Gotta give him credit for that...or a warm hug _Anna smiled to herself and tried to relax,She stood up "Hey Olaf, how about Anna give you a thank you hug,you Little snowman you" Olaf beamed "Okay!" Olaf charged himself to the Princess's smiled at the sweet exchange of the two."So what did Olaf do to you?" Elsa asked standing up "Oh you know..the usual" Anna started "What usual?"

"H-his hugs" Olaf stopped hugging Anna "She hesitated" he said to Elsa "N-no I'm not" Anna defended herself"But you just did" Elsa rolled her eyes.

"Oohh are these friends for me?" Olaf said running over to the snow men army tripping one on the way,Elsa and Anna giggled."Yes Olaf you could keep them"

"Yay! I will call this one Steve,Jennifer,Micheal,Diane,Fiora.." Olaf said pointing to each one of the snow men.

Anna sighed and took a hold of Elsa's hand,Elsa didn't flinch nor pulled back instead intertwined Fingers with her sister. "We gotta tell him that these snow men won't last" Anna gasped "Don't you dare!" Elsa giggled and tucked a strand of hair behind Anna's ear "You said the same thing to Kristoff when you met Olaf"

Anna turned red "I know..."

"Well, Wanna eat Dinner?" Elsa said leaving still fingers intertwined.

"Chocolate?" Anna said smiling at her sister.

"Yes,Chocolate" Anna smiled leaned in close and kissed the cheek of her sister.

"Come on, Chocolate isn't gonna eat itself you know" Anna said pulling Elsa's hand

"Alright snowflake" Anna smiled at the Nickname and put her head on her older sister's shoulder.

And they both left n silence leaving Olaf with his new friends.

* * *

**Yeah! Coming next:Dinner scene and Sled race  
:D**

**~EvioniX**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N hey guys EvioniX here, Soo yeah I gotta thank everyone for the everlasting support, I mean seriously! 1,500+ Views  
I just wanna cry... is my first fanfic though...Well everyone,like I said Thanks for the support and reviews..(Btw I loved every single one of them)**

**EDIT:I kindof edit this part at the last because too much errors.(Thanks alot Fanfiction)**  
**But anyway I already did 5 is almost done guys.**

* * *

_Chocolates..._That was the first thing that Elsa saw when she arrived the Dining Room, The queen looked to the left and to the right Chocolate is splattered everywhere.  
"Elsa? Is everything oka-" Anna got cut off mid sentence when she walked In the room and saw Chocolate stared wide eyed in stood the butler Kai "Q-queen Elsa?Princess Anna...I can explain" he didn't move a Muscle, Elsa just stared shockingly at Kai then to the room then back to Kai,Elsa opened her mouth to say something until a screaming red glob started Running around in the room and squealing like a person who won a million dollars in the lottery Elsa giggled when she saw Anna slip on some chocolate and came out completely un-harmed.

Kai tried to say something but Elsa silenced him with a hand."It is okay Kai, No need to apologize"  
"But, Queen I-" Another hand went up on the butler's vision,He sighed and bowed to the queen then left the room.

Elsa chuckled at the thought of how one butler could make this hell of a place this Messy, And the redhead was giggling and prancing around the Room, Talking to herself about how beautiful Chocolate can heard the door open, Light brown eyes came in to view and the stranger slipped a note from the door and then the stranger mysteriously backed away from the Queen looked back at Anna to make sure the Red head is not watching her, When Elsa is 99% sure Anna is not watching, she began walking to the note and slowly opened it.

_"Frostbite open the first drawer of the cupboard to your left, Tell Anna you got it for her."_ Elsa read the note again and walked to the cupboard on her Opened it began looking inside the cupboard until she felt pulled it out it was a piece of paper, She opened it and it said.

"Arendelle Sled Race?" Elsa said barely a whisper, She was so focused on the note that she didn't hear Anna's Loud footsteps coming.  
"The Arendelle Sled RACE?" Anna shouted right beside Elsa's ear, Elsa rubbed her ear in pain and glared at her sister, Anna just smiled and snatched the paper from the Queen's hands.

"How did you get this?" Anna asked holding the paper close to her chest like it was her what the Letter said "I got it for us to Um..Race?"

"Then you just gave me the second best gift ever." Anna stated looking at Elsa's eyes.

"Second?" Elsa asked in confusion standing up.

"The first is Having you back" Anna said smiled and motioned Anna to stand up, And She hugged her sister. "Thank you"  
"What are you thanking me for?" Anna asked returning the pulled back to look at her sister in the eyes "For everything, From the knocking of my Door to saving my life"

There was complete silence for a few minutes, The two sisters still held each other close neither one of them want to let leaned in and so did Anna they were so close that they could just ki-

"Hi guys :D" Olaf came out of no where and was walking in the dining room.

The two sisters immediately pulled was blushing and avoiding eye contact while Anna was smiling and waving at Anna got to admit She was so close to kissing Elsa, So close to devour those luscious perfect lips...

"So Anna wanna go to that sled race of yours?" Elsa said still blushing from earlier asked the red head who was in thoughts. "Uh.. Yeah of course!"Anna said Running and grabbing her sister at the wrist Elsa managed to wave at Olaf before leaving.

Olaf was smiling, when he is sure that the two were gone he walked to the door and knocked three times, footsteps we're heard and the door flew open. Kristoff stood beside Olaf "That was close right?" he said cleaning up the place "Close? that was beyond close." Olaf said happily but a bit frustrated that the plan didn't work."Hey Olaf don't get Frustrated yet, There is still Plan B" Olaf giggled at the thought. "I'm sure the villagers will do well" Olaf skipped his way out and closed the door. Kristoff rolled his eyes and started mopping the place.

* * *

"Come on Elsa!" Anna said Running to the mountains."A-Anna Please slow down, *Puff You're gonna get yourself hurt" Elsa shouted from afar, She stopped to get some air."Sheesh When did **I** ever get hurt?" Anna asked in walking slowly back to Elsa."I can list down all of the times you got hurt if you want me to"  
"Well you can do that when you get to catch-" Anna was cut off, Elsa used her ice powers to make skates and began to freeze the stared wide eyed at her sister, Elsa turned back with poise and grace She winked at Anna and sped red head managed to snap out of her trance "Oh that is soo Unfair!" Anna shouted and began to ran up the hill and was huffing like managed to get up at the top because that's where the contest will be.  
Anna saw Elsa playing with some children forcing the queen to help them make a snow chuckled and gathered snow on her palm and threw it face first to the queen, Anna then turned around and started to whistle acting like she didn't do it.

Elsa wiped her face with her free hand and glared at the red head used her powers to make a Giant snow ball, Anna stopped whistling to look closely at what the queen is doing she thought the queen was doing some kind of ice magnificent power thingy, But she was wrong...

Elsa was Running at her..._"Holy SHIT!"_ Anna noticed the huge snow ball above the queen's head.

Anna screamed and ran around the place with Elsa hot on her trail ,The other passing villagers just walked away and ignore them, While the others would catch a glance at the two and began laughing.

The fight ended with Anna covered in white snow and Elsa victorious.

"And Let us Begin The Sled Race!" The announcer said out of no where.

"Come on Anna let us win this race" Elsa said grabbing Anna's hand.

The two were the last to get to the Starting was Thrilled until she got to one point... A sled...

"Elsa! We need a sled!" Anna said drastically and began looking around for a perfect sled.  
Elsa chuckled and with a swipe of her hand an Ice Sled came in to view.

Anna squealed in delight and began touching the soft surface like it is her other prized hopped in and so did Anna.

"Ready?"Elsa said with her game face on "I was born ready" Anna was at the back about to push the sled.

"...Go!" the announcer blurted out

Anna forcefully pushed the sled and Jumped in like a Ninja, the two we're screaming and held their hands up high...Well one of them is...  
Elsa was screaming in fear because the Sled was going too fast, Anna was giggling and poked playfully Elsa on the stomach.  
"Come on Elsa It is Fun!" Elsa sort of calm both of them were going down the mountain fast But Elsa was covering her eyes, Anna rolled her eyes, she put an arm around Elsa and used both of her Hands to remove the hands on Elsa's gorgeous face, Elsa seemed to redden at the romantic-ish action The red head smirked and scooted closer to her older sister.

Kristoff and Olaf we're one of the audience, They both laughed when Anna put a secure arm around Elsa and the older one began to redden. Kristoff poked a man's shoulder and whispered something in his ear The man nodded and walked away to another man with blonde hair, he whispered the same thing Kristoff said The blonde man turned around and waved a hand at one of the guards, The guard smirked and ignited a rope, He then covered his ears.

Elsa and Anna we're laughing and giggling until some light caught their Eye, Elsa and Anna both stared in awe as a firework display was shown in the two siblings smiled and started to relax The red head noticed her arm is still around Elsa's shoulder's The queen leaned back and used her powers to cover Anna with snow, Anna withdrew her arm from the older and started to wipe her face from the snow, Elsa used the advantage to wrap **Her** arm around the younger, Anna pouted but giggled when Elsa made a silly two leaned back in their seats and watched the first display was a color of blue then to orange then at the last Both colors we're together in a beautiful display.

Kristoff Smirked when he thinks his plan worked."Come on Olaf, We deserve a reward" Kristoff Stood on the stage and started to wave his arms and thanking all the villagers for their supports and his mischievous Villagers smiled, they all shouted with screams and 'Hooray s' some we're even Smirked and motioned Olaf to follow him then walked away from the place and greeted some villagers good night.

* * *

When Elsa and Anna arrived at the castle Anna was still awake but Elsa was dozed off on her sister's comfy red head giggled when she saw some drool on the Queen's face.

"Come on Elsa lets get you to Bed" Anna said holding her sister tight.  
"Mmff...Pleaze..Don't leave Annuh.." Elsa said from her sleep.  
Anna seemed touched at the words and kissed her sister's forehead."I won't." was the last thing Elsa heard that made her peacefully sleep with a smile on her two did not even notice that they were the only contestants in the race.

* * *

**A/N I know it was a long update But hey It was worth it? I am not so sure.  
I also Graduated!Hooray for me!.  
I exactly don't know what will happen next but PM me if you got any suggestions.  
Thnx Elsanna Lovers.  
Oh yeah would you also mind liking a friend of mine's page in facebook. Elsanna with no period  
Thanks Guys see ya next time.**


End file.
